A radiographic pilot project for assessing bone health and patient response to treatment for bone, launched two years ago, has since grown to such proportions that we are now proposing a demonstration project to fully develop the potential of the system as a reliable, efficient and economical service to the medical community and to investigators engaged in allied research. Heretofore, the lack of a quantitative radiographic method for determining weight (mass), size and density of selected human bones relative to normal values has forced physicians to accept in its stead highly subjective judgments based on visual scrutiny. The automatic computer/scanner system we use analyzes radiographs taken with ordinary X-ray machines and processed by conventional means. Films received by mail are scanned and reports of patient skeletal status or response to treatment are sent by return mail. The facility now includes a Digital Equipment Corporation PDP-11/40 computer connected on-line to a modified Joyce-Loebl Mark IIIC Microdensitometer. The slower Digital Equipment Corporation LINC-8 computer used in the orginal system is reserved for auxiliary service and backup. A major goal of this project is to serve the medical community on a self-supporting basis. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: Colbert, C., "Radiographic Absorptiometry," 2nd Edition, Wright State University, 1975.